


Surprise!

by imsorryimlate



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsorryimlate/pseuds/imsorryimlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decides to surprise Matt after a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Nick stood in front of Matt’s door, shivering in the chilly evening air. He lifted his hand and knocked on the thick door rapidly three times.

 

Matt’s roommate James opened the door and he looked slightly surprised to see Nick outside.

 

“Hello, Ni-” Nick cut him off by covering James’ mouth with his hand.

 

“Shhh” Nick tapped his index finger against his own lips, signaling to James to keep quiet.

“Where’s Matt?” Nick removed his hand.

 

“He’s in the shower” James whispered.

 

“Perfect” A smile spread over Nick’s face. He stepped inside.

 

“What are you doing here?” James closed the door and turned around to face Nick.

 

“Oh, you know…” Nick ran a hand through his hair, “I planned on giving him a surprise. I expected him to answer the door, but this is even better. I can hide in his bedroom”

 

“What exactly…” James trailed off as Nick gave him a meaningful glance that told him everything he needed to know.

 

“I suggest that you stay out of earshot” Nick patted James’ shoulder and retreated to Matt’s room. He closed the door behind him and shrugged off his coat, throwing it on Matt’s bed together with his scarf. He barely paid any attention to the room; it looked just like it always had.

 

He sat down on the bed and tried to dangle his legs over the edge, but quickly found out that his legs were way too long for that. It didn’t really matter though; he only had to wait twenty minutes before he heard the floorboards creaking outside of the door. He stood up and watched as the door handle was pressed down slowly. The door swung open and Matt walked in with a light towel hanging on his hips. He closed the door and turned around. Nick noted that water was dripping from his short hair and droplets traveled down his torso.

 

“Nick?!” Matt looked a bit startled when he spotted Nick and let his eyes sweep over his room; as if Nick would have brought a party with him.

 

“Surprise!” Nick stretched out his arms for a hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked in bewilderment, making no move to accept Nick’s embrace.

 

Nick let his arms drop and took a step forward, eyeing his boyfriend. Matt looked so innocent when he stood there, with his chest bare and his hair ruffled and wet, clad in only a beige towel. Ready to be ravished.

 

“I wanted to spend some quality time with you and Matt Junior” Nick lowered his voice and took another step forward.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to not refer to it as Matt Junior?” Matt sighed, but there was amusement sparkling in his eyes.

 

“What else should I call it?” Nick asked and looked like they hadn’t been over this a million times before.

 

“Maybe by its scientific name;  _penis_ ” Matt suggested.

 

“But that sounds like I’m talking to a five year old girl who asks what a wee-wee really is. It’s not sexy at all” Nick shook his head to point out exactly how much he didn’t like the word.

 

“So you mean that  _Matt Junior_  is sexy?” Matt raised his eyebrows.

 

“No, but I wanted to start out playfully, but enough of that now. I came here with a mission” Nick stepped closer to Matt. The air between them got thicker and thicker, filled with the tension that always existed between them.

 

“And that mission is…?” Matt played along and took a step back.

 

“I want to suck your cock” Nick backed Matt up against the door. Matt drew a quick breath and tried to compose himself. He had heard Nick saying ‘cock’ so many times before, but the way he pronounced it still made Matt’s knees weak.

 

“I won’t stop you” Matt said and leaned back on the smooth and chilly surface of the door.

 

“Good” Nick whispered and placed his hand under Matt’s jaw, tilting his head up to kiss him. The kiss was sensual and slow, but filled with burning passion. Nick placed his hand on Matt’s chest and could feel Matt’s heart beating aggressively underneath, furiously pumping the blood faster to make up for the lack of oxygen.

Nick broke the kiss and licked his lips, enjoying the last taste of Matt.

He started to kiss Matt’s neck softly, making sure that he didn’t leave any marks that could cause trouble in the morning. Letting his hands slid up over Matt’s shoulders and down his back; he was enjoying the sensation of delicate and freshly showered skin. He inhaled Matt’s masculine and clean scent, but something was different.

 

“Do you have new shower soap?” He asked and took another, deeper, breath. Definitely new.

 

“I have” Matt confirmed and Nick hummed a little. It didn’t smell as good as his last one, but that didn’t really matter.

 

Nick kneeled down in front of Matt and came in eye level with his belly button. He placed his hands on Matt’s hips and leaned forward; kissing away some remaining water drops from Matt’s lower abdomen.

A shiver ran through Matt’s body.

Nick gripped the hem of Matt’s towel and undid the loose knot holding it in place, causing it to fall to the floor with a soft thud. Newly shaved, he noticed.

He eyed Matt’s limp length; that just wouldn’t do.

Crouched down, he began to kiss Matt’s inner thighs, moved his hands from Matt’s hips to his arse and massaged it for a moment before he brought his hands to Matt’s cock and stroked it slowly, smiling when it hardened under his touch. He kept kissing and licking and nibbling softly everywhere but on the actual main attraction

Matt was biting his bottom lip to stop any sound from escaping his mouth. As long as Nick teased him, he wouldn’t reward him with encouraging moans. Nick glanced up at him and understood what he was doing.

 

“Let it out” He said and graced his thumb over Matt’s glans, causing a gasp to slip from Matt’s lip.

 

“Then stop teasing me!” Matt leaned his head back against the door and waited for the feeling of Nick’s mouth. Didn’t take long.

Nick licked his shaft from the root and up, leaving a generous amount of warm saliva that he spread with his hand. While he worked on the shaft with his spit covered palms, he let his tongue lick and swirl around the head.

 

“Oh God” Matt moaned and let his fingers tangle into Nick’s thick hair. He gripped it firmly and couldn’t help but push his cock further into Nick’s mouth. Well, it’s not like Nick’s mouth was so big without reason.

 

Nick moaned and the sound, along with the vibrations that it caused, made Matt slam his head against the door. He moaned loudly and told Nick exactly how good his mouth felt.

Boosted by this, Nick tried some new tongue-tricks that he’d never tried before. Moving his tongue from side to side, drawing small patterns. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth and let Matt’s cock feel the silky underside of it.

 

“Look at me” Matt suddenly moaned and Nick let his eyes meet Matt’s pale green ones.

 

Matt scanned him over, taking in the sight of this beautiful man in front of him, sucking his dick with wet and red lips, and big eyes and long lashes and Matt’s hands in his hair and-

 

“Oh,  _Nick_ ” As Matt came, Nick pulled his cock out of his mouth, letting the cum drip on his lips. He made sure that they had eye contact before he licked his lips slowly. He wiped away whatever was left with his fingers, then he put them in his mouth and sucked away every trace of cum. Matt couldn’t rip his eyes away from Nick’s hypnotic mouth until Nick stopped sucking on his fingers.

 

Matt sighed and sat down on the floor, not caring about the fact that he was completely naked and the floor probably was dusty.

 

“You…” He looked at Nick, “you are so incredibly sexy and beautiful” He shook his head ad tried to catch his breath.

 

Nick just snorted as an answer.

 

“No, seriously. There’s something special about you. You are definitely a keeper” Matt continued and saw a rare sight; Nick was blushing.

 

“Come ‘ere” Matt said with a smile and tugged Nick closer to him by his shirt, meeting him halfway in a gentle kiss. Nick’s lips tasted salty.

 

“Thank you, it was great” Matt said when they broke the connection between their lips.

 

“It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it as well… But I do feel bad for your roommate” Nick giggled and glanced at the closed door.

 

“Wait, does he know that you are here?” Matt straightened up.

 

“Yes, obviously. I didn’t climb through the window, if that’s what you thought”

 

Both Nick and Matt rolled their eyes at the same time and started to laugh when they discovered that they were in sync.

 

“Could we just… not leave this room tonight?” Matt asked and Nick immediately crawled closer.

 

“Of course. I’ve got a bed and a naked Matt here, and that’s everything I want”

 

Matt started to chuckle.

 

“What?” Nick asked with a smile.

 

“It’s just funny that you can go from sexy to adorable so fast” Matt said and lifted his hand to caress Nick’s hair.

 

“Awww, Finchy!” Nick threw himself over Matt, knocking him to the floor.

 

Out in the kitchen James tried to ignore the sounds of passionate love making while making some tea for himself, but unfortunately Nick’s pretty vocal.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first time attempting to write smut, I’m sorry if it sucks (no pun intended)


End file.
